Ida
|type= Villain/Monster |season= Kamen Rider Zi-O |firstepisode= Doctor Gamer 2018 |lastepisode= Another Zi-O 2019 |numberofepisodes= 3 (Zi-O) |image2=Another Ex-Aid TAB.png |casts=Takashi Kodama |aliases = Another Ex-Aid Kamen Rider Ex-Aid}} transformed into , an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2.https://pp.userapi.com/c850236/v850236703/120aa/VaKWuNHfB_M.jpg Character History Ida was first seen in 2016, racing towards his son's side as he was being loaded into an ambulance due to an unknown illness. Ora froze time and appeared before him with an offer: become Ex-Aid and she will alter time to save his son. Ida is attacked in his apartment the following year by Another Zi-O and is hospitalized. His power of Another Ex-Aid was extracted from him by his attacker. Statistics Another Ex-Aid *'Height:' 205 cmhttps://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/enemy/another_ex-aid/ *'Weight:' 97 kg *'Creator:' Ora *'Year of Origin:' 2016. *'Position of year:' Back (left Trapezius/Left Eye of of LV. 1 Faceplate). *'Name and position: '"EX-AID";'' Chest, Back(right Trapezius/Right Eye of LV. 1 Faceplate). ::'Powers and Abilities''' * : Another Ex-Aid creates a modified version of Mighty Action X which becomes known as an unbeatable game. *'Game World Travel': Another Ex-Aid can use the Game World as means of travelling into portable consoles. *'Game Area Manipulation': Befitting Ex-Aid's Kimewaza Slot Holder, Another Ex-Aid can affect the reality of the real world using Game Areas. * : A specialized strain of virus that Another Ex-Aid uses to infect young boys who are potential heart donors to his son. Additionally, he can summon them as his footsoldiers, appearing as monks with harpoons. His Bugster Virus grunts are of the same kind as Aranbura Bugster and Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50. *'Self Revival': So long that the Ridewatch used to counter him is not from the same power, Another Ex-Aid can endlessly revive himself. ::Weaknesses *'Ex-Aid Ridewatch': The only way to counter Another Ex-Aid is the Ridewatch of the same power, as Zi-O managed to retrieve it and put to use in 2016. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Etymology Notes *Unlike Another Build, Another Ex-Aid's belt bears only a slight resemblance to the top view of Gamer Driver. The other aspects that have parallels is the silver strip and the black strip-like panel beneath it. **However, his belt's strap itself is still the Gamer Driver's strap. *Another Ex-Aid is the opposite of Ex-Aid in that he is a living Bugster plague and prevents people from clearing games, while the real Ex-Aid is a doctor who treats game diseases and is a helpful gamer who sometimes gives tips to people on how to beat games and always tries to clear them. *Another Ex-Aid's host making a pact with Ora to save his son brings to mind Kagenari Nagumo, who collaborated with Johnny Maxima, the main antagonist of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending, in hopes of saving his daughter. **Eventually, both of them were encouraged by Emu and their respective children were saved. *Another Ex-Aid's design is similar to the Predator from the film series of the same name. Coincidentally, a was released on September 14th, 2 days before the debut episode of Another Ex-Aid. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 3: Doctor Gamer 2018 **Episode 4: No Continue 2016 **Episode 5: Switch On! 2011 **Episode 9: Genm Master 2016 **Episode 25: Another Zi-O 2019 See also *Emu Hojo - Original Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Ex-AidArmor - The result of using the Ex-Aid Ridewatch References Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Another Riders Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Hedgehog Monsters Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good